The Lady Viviane: How NOT to Write an Original Character
by the BugSlayer
Summary: Who is this mysterious, beautiful, single, woman who just happens to show up at Camelot? An examination of the first fanfiction I ever wrote and what not to do when writing an OC. (MerlinxOC)technically?
1. Episode 1: Part 1

**Hello readers! I haven't posted anything in awhile but the other day I stumbled across the first fanfiction I've ever written. It was a cringeworthy experience, but a good laugh all the same. Then I got a good/awful idea. Why not post it for the whole world to see?**

 **Now its bad, but it's not completely terrible. Just lots of rookie mistakes. So I thought, why not making it a learning experience?**

 **So without further ado, I present:**

 ** _The Lady Viviane: How NOT to Write an Original Character_**

* * *

Episode 1

Two horses trotted along through a narrow forest path. The mist clung to their legs and swirled about as they moved along. There pace was not fast, but it was consistent. The forest was silent in this part. The birds held their breath and the critters hid in their dens. **This setting is foreboding and gives the sense that this scene takes place in a dangerous part of the forest. As we will find out later, this is misinformation and therefore a poor choice for setting.**

"OUCH! Darn mosquitoes!" one of the riders exclaimed, smacking another bug on his neck.

"Merlin, will you please be quiet?" Arthur demanded, lowering his crossbow and looking back at his manservant. **Lowering the crossbow is a disjointed action since it has never been mentioned previously.**

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one getting swarmed!" Merlin snapped back **, w** aving off more of the pests.

"No, I'm just used to ignoring pests." Arthur said sarcastically. Merlin shot him a dirty look. **Yes, throw mud at him with your eyes. That makes sense.** "Anyway, we aren't going to get anything if you keep making so much noise! Hunting requires patience and quiet!" The last word came out with particular emphasis. **This is just bad dialouge here. "We aren't going to get anything" is a throwaway sentence that is vague and unuseful to creating a narrative. Its still not quite clear that they're hunting and it never gets actually mentioned.**

"Oh, like you're so quiet!" Merlin said, rolling his eyes.

"Shhh!" Arthur hissed motioning for Merlin to be quiet.

"Because, you haven't heard yourself sleep!"

"Merlin!" Arthur hissed again.

"Your worse than a pig!"

"Merlin! Will you shut up?" Arthur said, readying his crossbow. Merlin finally got the hint. **Ha Ha Ha.** **Classic humor.**

"What? What do you see?"

"A deer. Get off your horse." Arthur instructed aiming carefully.

"Why?" Merlin asked. Arthur looked at Merlin.

"Cause you're the one going to chase it after I shoot it!" **This makes no sense. He would be faster if he stayed on his horse. There's literally no reason for this to happen.**

"Right." Merlin sighed, dismounting. He peered into the forest looking for the creature. Arthur released an arrow, which shot decisively forward. It hit something. Then there was silence. **Wasn't there silence before? By intending to indicate the lack of certainty I showed contrast of silence, but there was never any sound really to contrast this. It would be better to mention the rustling of an escaping deer or something of that nature.**

"I think you missed." Merlin stated.

"I didn't miss." Arthur scoffed "I don't miss. Go flush it out. I'll cut off its escape." **are you kidding me?** He spurred his horse forward along the narrow path as Merlin waded through the wet under brush.

"I don't think there's anything here!" Merlin shouted to Arthur.

"Keep looking! And this time use your eyes." Arthur responded. Merlin sighed and halfheartedly looked in some bushes. Suddenly, something burst from the bushes off into the woods. "There it is! Merlin! Get it!" **This action is confusing. Where did the something burst out of? aren't they all in the woods already? Was it the deer or something from a different part of the forest?**

"Right!" Merlin sprinted off after it, jumping over logs and ducking under branches. The deer was heading away from the path, deeper into the woods. Merlin could hear hoof beats far behind him. **So Merlin's running speed is somewhere roughly between a deer and a horse. Good to know.** He sprinted forward following the path of disrupted vegetation. It stopped at the foot of a big tree. Merlin halted suddenly. Then rushed forward to the lump lying motionless on the ground. **Heh she's a lump.**

Arthur had been forced to dismount as the horse proved too big to traverse through the undergrowth. **just how dense is this undergrowth? Cause Merlin was able to run right through it.** He made his way through the overgrown plants begrudgingly. **He got a grudge on those plants man. Stupid plants. He'll make sure you pay for this. Your children's children will rue the day you grew in the path of Arthur Pendragon.**

"Merlin, have you found it yet?" He called out.

"Arthur?" Merlin shouted back. "You might want to see this." **Ah yes the dramatic reveal.** Arthur rushed over to Merlin. His servant was not crouched next to a deer as he first thought, but to a frail looking **Lump** _girl_ around their age **when you want to have a character as a romantic interest but you don't know how old the main characters are and you don't want it to be pedophilia** with Arthur's arrow embedded deep in her thigh. He crouched down quickly. **It was the quickest of all crouches.  
**

"What happened?" Arthur asked "she isn't-" **Dead? Okay, I don't know where this thing came from where characters always hesitate before saying the word 'dead' but it makes no sense and is honestly, totally stupid.**

"She's still alive, but we should bring her to Gaius quickly." Merlin said examining the wound. "Still, she hasn't lost enough blood to pass out, it's strange." **Forrrreeeeeshaddowwwingggggggg :O**

"Never mind that!" Arthur said "Let's get her back to Gaius." ***Gasp* What a cliffhanger! Will she live? Will she die? Who is this mysterious marriageable age that just happened to show up out of no where fainted and helpless?**

 **Find out Next Time on: The Lady Viviane: How NOT to Write an Original Character!**


	2. Episode 1: Part 2

**Alright readers! Get ready for the real cringe to begin! Lady Viviane is about to make her first appearance (why did I decide to do this)**

* * *

"Just an arrow wound sire. It'll take a few days to heal fully, but it will heal. It wouldn't be enough to cause unconsciousness though. **Just in case you forgot the foreshadowing from last chapter.** She must have been in a pretty bad state to begin with." Gaius rambled on. **dude said four sentences. that hardly counts as rambling.**

"But she will be fine?" Arthur asked making sure.

"Yes sire." Gaius confirmed.

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure shooting her didn't help much." Merlin said holding back laughter. **Hahaha you shot a girl and she almost died! That's hilarious!**

"Ah, Thank you Merlin." Gaius said indicating that it was quite enough.

"Yes, Thank you Merlin, for sharing your opinion." Arthur said sarcastically. "Now maybe you'd like to share your opinion on whether my armor needs cleaning before tomorrow's patrol?" **Why would the king ever be going on patrol? oh btw he's king now. forgot to mention that.**

"Um, yeah, but I have to help Gaius and-" Merlin stammered.

"I'm fine here Merlin. You go on." Gaius smiled waving.

"Come on." Arthur said grabbing Merlin by his shirt and dragging him away.

"Call me if you need anything!" Merlin called back and he was pulled out the door.

"Alright then." Gaius said and turned back to his work. **Dull, dry dialogue. There was nothing interesting about that interaction. This whole scene could very easily be cut with no loss to the overall story.**

.oOo. **Scene Change!**

"Well I'm glad your feeling better." Arthur said smiling at the girl, whose name happened to be Viviane. **This is the lamest name reveal in the history of lame name reveals.**

"Thank you my lord." Viviane said bowing her head slightly from her position in bed.

"Yes, we are very thankful that everything turned out to be okay." Gwen smiled. "It's unfortunate that we disrupted your travels." **Alright, so this is just poorly done. Its written like a script. Jumping straight into the "action" *cough boring dialogue cough* and forgoing where they are, who's there and the context of anything that's going on leaves the entire scene to take place in a floating void, without being grounded in reality.**

"Oh, it's alright. I wasn't going anywhere in particular." Viviane smiled. **Well isn't that convenient for the plot.**

"Well, your welcome to stay here until you get all patched up." Arthur smiled. Merlin scoffed. "Is there something you'd like to say Merlin?" Merlin nodded innocently. "Good." **Merlin has a random spasm that never gets explained. He should see a doctor about that, could be serious.**

"Thank you my lord. Your kindness is much appreciated." Viviane said, bowing her head again.

"Yes, well, if there is anything else you need, just ask Merlin here." Arthur smiled then left with Gwen. Merlin sighed.

"Well, if you need anything…" Merlin smiled turning to follow the King. **The phrase "_ smiled" was used 5 different times in the last seven lines and Lump bowed her head twice. Its like walking through a dialogue desert! Do these characters have no other emotion but smiles? We get it. Merlin is unhappy. God knows why, but he is. They're just not acting like real people do.**

"Ah, Merlin!" Gaius called to him. "If you're not doing anything, could you take this over to Gawain's chambers? He'll be wanting it in the morning." Merlin took the little glass bottle and examined it. **The label read "Excuse to Get Merlin Out of the Room" but it was written in latin so Merlin didn't notice.**

"Went to the tavern again this evening?" Merlin asked Gaius.

"It would appear so, hurry up and take it too him while he's still conscious." Gaius waved him out. Merlin sighed and strode off too the drunken knights quarters. Silence rested upon the room for a while afterwards, only broken by the sound of Gaius deftly going about his work. **And the sound of silence snoring. It was pretty loud when it rested ironically.**

"Gaius?" Viviane started, breaking the silence. Gaius looked up but didn't cease working. **Cause he's just that much of a boss.**

"Yes? What is it?"

"May I go outside for a bit of fresh air?" She asked sweetly. " **Pretty Please Giaus?" She batted her long eyelashes which framed her doe eyes which made me want to gouge mine out.**

"I don't think that's a very good idea in your condition." Gaius said, motioning to the bandages wrapped around her thigh. **Yes, as we all know. Fresh air has a habit of making bandaged wounds instantly bleed out.**

"I'll be careful, I just want to go out for a bit. It's rather stuffy in here." She said looking about the cluttered, dusty room.

"Well, wait till Merlin gets back and maybe he'll help you make your way outside." Gaius suggested. **Can she not walk? Is that what you're trying to say?**

"I don't need that." Viviane said, "I'm fine already!" She leapt to her feet to further prove the point. Gaius noticed the small wince that crept onto her face for a moment as pressure agitated the wound. He stared at her hard, she stared right back. ***cue Jazz music***

"You're not allowed to go out side, but if your so eager to move around than you can go collect that small vial I lent the head cook last week." He said, resigning. Viviane grinned. **So she can walk... yep fresh air must make you bleed out. That's the only explanation.**

"Thank you!" She said, hugging Gaius briefly with delight. ***wiggles eyebrows*** Then, before he could change his mind, Viviane quickly made her way out the door and into the castle beyond. **She has no idea where she's going. Gaius, you should know better.**

.oOo.

Merlin rapped on the wooden door irritably. There was no answer. He rapped again louder. This time there was mumbling, a loud sound of something hitting something else, and then a decent bit of swearing. Then Gawain groggily opened the door. He blinked a couple times at the bright light from the hall candles then managed a squint. **Ah drunk people.**

"Ah, Merlin. Is there something I can do for you?" He said in somewhat of a daze.

"Gaius made this for you." Merlin handed the vial over to the drunken knight. "He said you'll be wanting it tomorrow." Gawain squinted at the bottle for a while until he realized what it was.

"Oh, right. Thanks." He said.

"Yeah, just try to have a bucket nearby when you drink it, alright?" Merlin asked as Gawain started to close the door.

"Right!" Gawain called as the door slammed shut. Merlin sighed, and headed back. **The frick was that? What was the point of that scene? Wasn't entertaining, wasn't plot advancing. So completely useless.** When he arrived, Gaius was there alone and the patient bed was empty.

"Where did Viviane go?" Merlin asked walking over to Gaius.

"She's out getting that vial back." Gaius said sniffing greenish ooze that he held aloft in his ladle.

"That's not dinner is it?" Merlin asked, making a face.

"Of course it isn't." Gaius rolled his eyes. "Oh when Viviane comes back, she'll most likely ask you to take her outside."

"Why?" Merlin asked picking up an apple on the table and inspecting it. "Are you using this for anything?"

"Hm? No. Anyway, she wanted to get some fresh air but I didn't think it was a good idea." **Since, as we know, fresh air makes wounds bleed out instantly.**

"So you sent her on an errand instead." Merlin finished, giving Gaius a look.

"Yes, is there a problem with that?" Gaius said looking up a Merlin.

"How have you not realized that this is what happens? Of course she's gone outside instead!" Merlin exclaimed.

"Oh." Gaius said. "Merlin-"

"Already on it." Merlin interrupted as he headed out the door. "Complete stranger to the castle random goes missing, how convenient." He mumbled to himself. **Well it only took about a thousand words to realize just why Merlin has been acting like a angsty teen.**

"As I thought." Said a voice from behind him. Merlin spun around to see Viviane standing against the wall next to the open door. "Your suspicious of me."

"Back from your little walk?" Merlin said a bit accusingly. Viviane just smiled and held up the empty vial she had been sent to retrieve. **Is that something to be proud of? She's acting like she just won some sort of contest.**

"It was very pleasant. Well, as pleasant as it could be inside a castle." She shrugged.

"Well, if you didn't sneak outside, then why were you eavesdropping?" Merlin asked. Viviane raised an eyebrow on the word eavesdropping.

"I'm not quite sure what you mean. I wasn't dropping any eaves." Viviane smiled. Merlin scowled. **The writer also scowled. When you're quoting samwise gamgee in your 'witty' dialogue, you're doing it wrong.** "If your asking why I didn't go in immediately, well, that's simple. I wanted to see if you trusted me." Merlin shifted uncomfortably. "If your interested," she added, "I got my answer." **Oooooh look at that, she's acting all confident cause she knew merlin didn't trust her. Isn't she so cool? What a strong female character! *gag***

"It's just not a good idea for you to be wandering too much yet, your leg is still healing." Merlin said quickly.

"Indeed?" Viviane smiled. "Merlin," she started. He looked back at her. "I heard you." Her normally calm gaze seemed piercing, staring at Merlin intensely. ***cue jazz music*** "Why are you so nervous?" She asked. "What are you trying to hide?" Her smile slowly crept wider. Merlin swallowed.

"I'm not hiding anything." He recited automatically.

"Really?" She smirked. "Is that what you tell everyone?" Merlin stared back. "Well, go ahead. Keep telling yourself that." She turned quickly and walked into the room. "This is the vial you wanted, right Gaius?"

"Yes that's it. Thank you." Merlin heard from the other side of the door. He swallowed and pushed into the room as well.

 **Woahhhh another cliff hanger! The mysterious stranger seems to somehow know something about Merlin that he's trying to hide! I wonder what it is?**

 **Find out on the next installment of "Lady Viviane: How NOT to Write an Original Character"!**


	3. Episode 1: Part 3

**So turns out I forgot to save my comments on this chapter before uploading it, so here we go, round 2!**

* * *

Viviane stood before the throne, currently occupied, as was the chair to the right. The King and Queen smiled at Viviane from their seats. **Beware the smiling monarchs.** It had been a couple days since she had arrived and had spent most of the time running errands for Gaius. Very little time was actually spent resting. Still, her wound had healed quickly. **I honestly don't know if this is supposed to be unusual or just random narrative.**

"Viviane, Gaius tells me your all patched up." Arthur said.

"Yes my lord." Viviane smiled. "Thank you for all the kindness you have showed me."

"Well, your welcome to stay as long as you want." Arthur assured her.

"Thank you, but it would be prudent of me to live here in luxury while others work to survive." Viviane explained. **I don't think they ever said you could stay here for free...**

"Where will you go from here?" Arthur asked understandingly.

"Wherever I can find work." Viviane shrugged.

"Actually," Gwen spoke up. "My maid left recently to help her brother with their shop. **Convenient** Well, anyway, the point is I would love to have you replace her if you're up to it." **Very convenient.**

"Thank you Milady, that is very generous of you." Viviane smiled "But I'm afraid I don't know the first thing about it."

"That's fine." Arthur dismissed. "Merlin here didn't know squat either when he first started. Isn't that right Merlin?" He called to his servant standing on the wing. Merlin just smiled fakely. **The stick up his butt was really starting to hurt.**

"Yes, and I know what to do, so I can help you with figuring it out." Gwen smiled.

"Thank you milady." Viviane bowed again.

"Great, and you'll be all fit to start tomorrow?" Arthur asked.

"I believe so my lord." Viviane smiled.

"I'm looking forward to it." Gwen smiled. Merlin's gut squirmed unpleasantly. **He had a sudden realization that the king and queen's hiring process was actual trash. No interview. No resume. No references. She might have a criminal record! Or a drug problem! What if she was a veteran? Without even an application, how would they know? On a serious note, how have these two NOT been assassinated already? There security is virtually nonexistent for two monarchs with at least one evil half sister with murderous intentions.**

 **Scene**.oOo. **CHANGE!**

Merlin's arm ached he had been scrubbing Arthur's armor for hours and he still had the Shoulder pads. **All the rest of Arthur's armor had been scrubbed to fine dust. Only the shoulder pads remained in their complete state.** Between doing all his win chores **lose chores were for losers** and helping Viviane do learn the ropes he was exhausted. **She got knots pretty quickly but she was really getting hung up different ropes on the royal ship.** He was also finding her increasingly annoying. **Same Merlin same.**

"You're here too?" Merlin groaned. That annoying voice was back. He turned to see Viviane standing there, a sword in each hand. **this is a plot hole but you don't know that yet.** "I'm just running some odd jobs." Viviane explained, motioning to the swords in her hands. **By odd jobs she meant murder. She was murdering people.**

"I see." Merlin nodded, then turned back to the armor. Viviane watched him for a little while then spoke again.

"Why are you doing it like that?" she asked. Merlin turned to her surprised. "Doing it that way must take forever! There's no one around either." **Welcome to vague sentences that can be misinterpreted, staring: Lady Lump!**

"What are you suggesting?" Merlin asked nervously.

"What's going on here?" Gawain asked entering behind Viviane, who quickly moved out of the way as Leon and Percival entered in behind him. **i.e. the Drunk, thing 1 and thing 2.**

"I was just telling Merlin that he could clean armor quicker than that." Viviane explained. Merlin threw done the rag in disgust. **It was gross and covered with horse crap.**

"Alright then." He said turning to Viviane. "Show me how I could do it faster."

"Better yet, how about a race." Gawain suggested.

"Loser takes up dinner?" Viviane asked looking at Merlin.

"Your on." Merlin said picking up the rag again. **He had no shame.**

"Hope you aren't a sore loser." Viviane taunted.

"Save it for when you're serving the food alone." Merlin smirked.

 **Its a**.oOo. **Scene Change!**

"… So I won't be there to serve dinner tonight." Viviane finished. **wow that transition tho  
**

"Well that was so sweet of Merlin to offer to do it for you tonight!" Gwen said beaming. **Well its clear who SHE ships.**

"Yes, unusually so." Arthur said, looking at Merlin strangely. **It was jealousy. Arthur had never fully realized his feelings for Merlin but now that his wife was shipping his manservant with a random OC, Arthur felt a strange anger boil up inside him.** Merlin just put on a fake smile as he cleaned the clothes off Arthur's bed.

"How about you just take the night off." Gwen said to Viviane.

"Are you sure milady?" Viviane asked astonished.

"Why not? You've been working so hard since you started, you deserve a little break. I can manage on my own for one night." Gwen winked. **The twitch in her eye did not go unnoticed.**

"Thank you milady." Viviane smiled. **The queen was clearly having a stroke. One less barrier to the throne.**

"Don't mention it, relax and enjoy yourself." Gwen smiled. Viviane bowed and excused herself out of the room. As she passed Merlin she smirked slightly. **Because she's evil.**

.oOo.

Merlin staggered to his room exhausted. Gaius was there alone thankfully. Merlin was pretty sure he could not deal with Viviane any more. Why did everyone else think so highly of her? Just because she was pretty? **Or because she was some sort of warped portrayal of the author who is insecure about her friends and herself and finds security through writing herself into a tv show where she has complete control over who does what when because at least there she can find friends even if they are imaginary and act like cardboard cutouts of British people who live miles and miles away?**

"Dinner's on the table" Gaius said motioning to the bowl of soup on the table. Merlin said nothing, but collapsed into the chair and inhaled the soup ravenously. "Try not to eat the bowl." Gaius commented. Merlin grunted in reply. **Hunger had a habit of turning Merlin into a caveman.**

"All finished?" Merlin almost choked. He looked around frantically. **Where was the wild choking hazard coming from?** "Look up." Viviane said. She was perched up in the loft, resting her chin on a big stack of books. **Like a prick.**

"Leave me alone." Merlin groaned as he finished the last of his small supper. **His hunger satiated, Merlin found his ability to speak again.**

"Aw, Gaius, Merlin doesn't like me." Viviane fake pouted.

"Shut up." Merlin rolled his eyes. **Yes Viviane, shut up.**

"Hey, tomorrow let's have a sword fight!" Viviane said excitedly. Merlin gave her a look. "Leon's been giving me some pointers and I want to see if I'm better than you now!"

"If you want to test your skill you should spar with one of the knights." Merlin said getting up.

"Is wittle merwin scawed?" Viviane asked.

"If your trying to taunt me it won't work." Merlin said laughing.

"Oh, come on!" Viviane whined, "It'll be really quick."

"Fine! Alright, I'll do it!" Merlin resigned. **That was a really quick, unexplained change of heart.** Viviane cheered making Merlin's headache worse. **Even as a preteen I had issues. This fanfiction is actually a metaphor. Viviane represents everything I hate about myself and Merlin represents my self loathing.**

"Alright, time for bed, both of you." **Papa** Gaius said waving Merlin toward his bedroom door.

"You can have the bed **Papa** Gaius, I'll sleep up here." Viviane said leafing through another book.

"Are you sure? It's not very comfortable up there." Gaius said raising an eyebrow.

"No, it's perfect up here. I'm just going to do a bit more ready before I hit the sack, don't mind me." She said nodding at the open book in her hand.

"Alright, but don't stay up too late."

"Will do." Viviane agreed before she lost herself in the books pages.

 **WOAHHHH CLIFFHANGER!**

 **Can Viviane be trusted? Will Merlin ever smile in an unfake fashion?**

 **Will Gaius awake to find holes through all his books, left their but a certain bookworm who will go unnamed?**

 **Find out on the next installment of "Lady Viviane: How NOT to Write an Original Character"!**


	4. Episode 1: Part 4

***Stretches funny bone* Alrighty lets get crackin'**

* * *

Dew was still fresh on the ground when Merlin and Viviane met for the sparing. **Good, I hate it when dew gets stale** Percival and Leon had come to watch the show. **Forgive my lack of knowledge but I haven't watched Merlin in like... five years, and I honestly have no idea which of the knights Percival and Leon were. Glad they made such an impression?**

"Ready for this?" Viviane asked swing the sword around lightly. **Her sword was a feather.**

"Whenever you are." Merlin shrugged, bouncing slightly with anticipation. **Okay, but have you ever tried bouncing and shrugging at the same time? That boy's got talent!** Viviane grinned then swung her side quickly at Merlin's head **how did she get her side all the way up there? That's some serious gymnastics right there** , forcing him to parry quickly. He stepped back a bit to give himself some room to maneuver, but Viviane quickly closed the gap. **Just a hint: don't right play by play combat when you don't know how fighting works.** The fight rapidly fell into a pattern. Attack, parry, retreat, pursue; again and again. **Come on now, this is just lazy!** Merlin was trying to break out of it, but Viviane wasn't letting up. Just as he was considering using his magic to give her a little slip, his back foot moved out from under him. He quickly regained his balance and moved to parry the next attack. However, the slip had disoriented him and he missed nicking Viviane's shin by accident. **So he slipped and actually landed a blow because of it? Macgyver would be proud.**

She cried out in pain and dropped her sword, which missed Merlin's ear by inches. **4 to be exact. Leon replayed the footage and paused to measure.** Viviane slumped to the ground gritting her teeth as she clutched at her wounded leg. Leon and Percival both **leaped from their spectator's seats, throwing down the camcorder, and** rushed over.  
"Are you alright?" He **who is he? Leon or Percival? More proof that the two are completely interchangeable** asked Viviane, who shook her head incomprehensibly. **It was more of a weird zigzag bobbing motion to be fair. Like a mix between listening to a sick jam and feeling ready to throw up.** "Show Merlin the wound to make sure it's nothing serious." Fighting off tears Viviane rolled up her pant leg. The cut was small and shallow, bleeding only slightly. **So she's a crybaby too?**

"It's not too serious." Merlin reported **into his abc27 reporter mic, which he then passed to Viviane to let her get a word in**.

"Oh yeah? Sure feels a lot worse." Viviane fumed. **She was high as a kite.**

"It was an accident, I lost my balance." Merlin said defensively.

"Whatever." Viviane sulked. She rolled down her pant leg **wait... she's wearing pants?** and walked off.

"Make sure to have Gaius take a look at it!" Merlin called after her. He got no response. **Otherwise known as "Talk to the Hand".**

 **Sceneeeeee**.oOo. **Chaaaaannnngeeee!**

"It's a beautiful day out." Gwen smiled **Because of the number of times I have seen the words 'Gwen smiled' it is now canon to this fanfiction that she has had plastic surgery on her face to make it permanently smiling to improve her image as queen.** staring out the open window. Arthur grunted in agreement as he shoveled another slice of pork into his mouth. **Symbolism?**

"Breakfast milady?" Viviane asked sweetly. **It was like a chocolate marshmellow covered in honey and deepfried in melted gumdrops.** Merlin watched Viviane out of the corner of his eye. She seemed better than earlier that morning, but she still refused to talk to him. **Boy, you is shunned.**

"Thank you Viviane." Gwen smiled as she sat down at the table. **She didn't have a choice. Somedays she would lie in bed regretting her decision to go through with the plastic surgery.**

"A day like this would be beautiful for a picnic wouldn't it?" Viviane smiled gazing wistfully out window.

"That sounds pleasant." **That is the blandest response ever.** Arthur smiled taking a drink from his goblet. "Are doing anything today Gwen?" Arthur ask.

"I wasn't." Gwen smiled at Arthur. **"But then I remembered that I have to go for another check up at the doctor's to make sure the surgery is healing like its supposed to so I will be unavailable until after that."**

"Merlin, prepare a picnic lunch for later today." Arthur instructed. "I think that place over looking the castle was a good spot."

"That sounds lovely." Gwen agreed. A knocking on the door interrupted their conversation. "Yes?" Gwen called out.

"A message for the King milady." Someone said from the other side.

"Ah, yes. Come in!" Arthur said, setting down his goblet.

"A letter from Lord Greenvale." The man said.

"Yes, thank you…" Arthur started, unsure of the mans name.

"Ronnie, sir." He said. **Just so I could stop calling him 'the man'**

"Right, the page who just started. Well, thank you Ronnie. And please tell the cook that we'll be lunching out today so pack a picnic." Arthur said opening the letter. **King Arthur strives to be a good Lord who knows all of the servants working in his castle.**

"Very good my lord." Ronnie bowed and left. Viviane's gaze followed him the whole way out. **"Notice me sempai!" she muttered under her breath.**

"What does Greenvale want?" Gwen asked looking at the letter Arthur was reading.

"He writes that he'll be visiting soon to discuss a matter of urgency." Arthur said, a puzzled expression on his face. "He'll be here within a fortnight." Arthur looked up. "I'll have to tell a maid to fix up a room for him."

"But that can wait till later, right?" **No! There's no time to wait! A fortnight is just a moment away. We must hurry to prepare for his arrival!** Gwen asked. "Let's just enjoy the picnic for now."

"Yes of course." Arthur smiled a Gwen. **It was like a mirror.**

"Merlin and I will make sure to stay out of your way." Viviane smiled **because she felt left out of the couple's smiling moment**.

"Yes, you two enjoy yourselves in the meantime. Maybe go for a stroll in the forest?" Gwen suggested winking at Merlin and Viviane. Merlin looked up startled. **He had been busy inspecting the floor?** Viviane curtsied and made her way out of the room. Merlin started to head after her.

"Merlin!" Arthur called from behind him motioning to the pitcher on the table. Merlin rolled his eyes and quickly picked up the empty pitcher than made his way out the door. He ran to catch up with Viviane, then cut her off. **He opened his mouth, then started speaking.**

"What are you planning?" Merlin asked, glaring at the smiling girl.

"I'm not quite sure what you mean?" She smiled, though her eyes said otherwise. **Her eyes said "Fool, I will become part of their smiling mirror if it is the last thing I do! And you shall not be the one to stop it!"**

"Why are you pushing so hard for a picnic?" Merlin said, narrowing his eyes.

"It's a lovely day. Why wouldn't I be?" Viviane shrugged, still grinning.

"I think you have another reason." Merlin challenged.

"Still don't trust me, huh?" She sighed. **Why would he?** Merlin threw his arms up in frustration. **Viviane caught them before the fell to the ground and handed them back to Merlin.** The pitcher bumped into Viviane's arm causing her to shout out in alarm. The cry surprised Merlin, who dropped the pitcher, which made a loud clanging as it hit the ground.

"Is everything okay out there?" Gwen asked poking her head out the door down the hall.

"Fine!" Viviane called quickly, rubbing her arm.

"Yeah, sorry. Just lost my grip on the… jug…. Thing... yeah." Merlin said awkwardly. Gwen laughed slightly.

"Alright then, if everyone's fine." She smiled then disappeared back into the room. Both faces in the hall quickly dropped their smiles.

"Tell me what you're planning." Merlin said, turning back to Viviane angrily.

"I'll tell you when you tell me. How's the saying go?" Viviane said straitening up. "A lie for a lie. A secret for a secret." **I have literally never heard anyone say that before.** Merlin swallowed uncomfortably. **It was a very awkward swallow all around.** "Or something like that anyway." Viviane shrugged. "See you around." She smiled once again, and left abruptly.

 **Scene**.oOo. **Change!**

The courtyard was busy as usual when the four of them saddled up to leave for the picnic. Merlin pulled the reigns slightly and trotted over on his horse. Viviane was still on the ground try desperately to get into the saddle. It was clear that the horse was much too tall, but Viviane refused to admit it. **Shorty.(trigger warning for sensitive short people)**

"Have you ever ridden a horse before?" Merlin said trying not to laugh at the girl's clumsiness.

"Of course I have!" Viviane said defensively. Merlin watched for a couple more minutes as Viviane tried and failed to make it up into the saddle. **Minutes? dude. I know you don't like her but that's just mean.  
**

"Here, let me help." Merlin sighed starting to dismount. **Oh n** **o! Don't loose the high ground**

"No! I'll get it." Viviane said, determined.

"Merlin! Let's get a move on!" Arthur called. He and Gwen were already mounted and eager to leave. Merlin turned back to Viviane.

"I'll be right behind you. Just go!" Viviane said. Merlin highly doubted her words but turned to trot after Arthur and Gwen. They had already made it out of Camelot before Merlin heard Viviane trot up behind him. He turned to see her whispering something in the horse's ear. Her gaze connected with Merlin's and she immediately sat up **because she had been whispering her evil plans to her new horse friend and knew Merlin could read lips**.

"Told I could do it." She said smugly.

"Eventually." Merlin added under his breath.

The four trotted along under the high sun, silently admiring the beautiful woods they passed through. They quickly reached their destination and dismounted. **Joy**

"This spot looks good." Gwen mused, motioning to a grassy spot overlooking the city of Camelot. The cliff in front of them was a long drop but the view was fantastic. Stretching all around was a sea of emerald trees, moving like waves in the gentle breeze. **Hey that rhymed** Merlin spread out the blankets and pillows, and then set out the food.

"Thank you Merlin." Gwen smiled. "Now, you and Viviane go enjoy yourselves." Merlin sighed and left the small clearing, only to realize that Viviane was nowhere in sight. Her horse was also missing. How could she have left so fast? Especially with a horse she had such trouble with before. Merlin turned in a circle looking to see if he had just missed her the first time. **You know how tiny full grown humans can be.** But she wasn't there. There was no trace of the girl. Merlin felt his stomach churn. His hair stood on end. Faint traces of magic tainted the air. Something was wrong. **His spidey senses were tingling.**

Suddenly, a loud twang echoed off the trees. Merlin turned back to the clearing to see an arrow inches away from where Gwen and Arthur were siting. Arthur jumped up immediately, grabbing for a sword that wasn't there. Half a dozen ruffians busted into the clearing, forming a semi circle around the King and Queen, pushing them closer to the cliff edge. **Merlin... maybe you just suck at looking for people. There were 6 people right there and you didn't see any of them.**

"Right where they said they'd be!" one of the ruffians commented in delight. "This is gonna be easy!" Merlin rushed to Arthur's horse.

"Arthur!" Merlin called out. Arthur looked over quickly and the sword that had been tossed in his direction. Upon seeing that their quarry was now armed, the ruffians charged forward. Arthur sprung into action, sword flashing everywhere. ***cue epic fight music*** Before Merlin could think to help, five of the six ruffians had their faces in the dirt. Arthur advanced toward the last one, who, shakily grabbed a horn from his belt and blew it. But the sound was cut of as the man sank to the ground. **He was afraid of loud noises.**

"That was a call for reinforcements." Arthur said peering through the woods. "We need to get out of here." They all mounted quickly.

"Where's Viviane?" Gwen asked, looking around frantically.

"She left earlier." Merlin explained, also looking around, though he knew she would be nowhere in sight.

"Merlin, go find her." Arthur instructed.

"But-" Merlin started to protest.

"She might be in danger!" Arthur cut off. "Go find her!" **Can I just take a moment to acknowledge that literally all Gwen and Arthur have been doing is trying to set up romantic situations to get Merlin and Viviane hitched? This is like... some hardcore matchmaking here and I respect it, even if I don't ship it.** Merlin didn't argue this time, but turned his horse and galloped into the woods. She was in danger all right. How could he have been so blind? She had acted so suspiciously. Suggesting a picnic then getting ambushed. It was too obvious. He furrowed his brow and pushed his horse faster, nearly running into Viviane. **Literally?**

"Whoa!" Viviane cried in surprise, her horse rearing in panic. "Merlin, what's wrong?"

"You!" He cried, "This was your plan wasn't it!"

"What? What plan?" Viviane asked, suitably startled. **The suit walking by looked very startled indeed.**

"Oh, don't start." Merlin said glaring at her.

"Merlin, what's going on?" Viviane questioned, really panicking now. "Did something happen to the King and Queen?" At the thought she started drifting her horse back toward the cliff.

"Well guess what. Your little scheme failed." Merlin smiled. "They've escaped. They'll be safely in Camelot by now."

"Were they attacked?" Viviane's eyes widened. Before waiting for an answer, Viviane spurred off after the Kind and Queen. Merlin tugged the reins hard and shot off after her.

Arthur and Gwen were dismounting when Viviane came hurtling into the courtyard, with Merlin right behind her.

"Are you alright milady?" Viviane asked, swinging off her horse before it had even stopped. **Like a boss.**

"Yes, I'm fine." Gwen assured. "Are you alright? Did the Ruffians attack you?" Viviane shook her head.

"I didn't see anyone except Merlin." She said confused "I am so sorry, I shouldn't have left like that. If something had happened to you, I wouldn't have been able to forgive myself." Viviane shook her head thinking of the worst.

"That's what you say now." Merlin said, bring his horse over and dismounting.

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked, coming over.

"Didn't you here them?" Merlin asked, astounded. "Those men said 'right where they said they would be.' Someone tipped them off." He glared at Viviane. **Ah so you picked up on that sneaky little bit of ruffian dialogue did you Merlin? Good good.**

"And you think it was me?" Viviane asked, offended.

"Who else could it be?" Merlin asked, "You even suggested it!" Gwen looked at Viviane suspiciously. **Oooh girl, you in troubleeee.**

"It wasn't me!" Viviane cried indignantly.

"We're the only people who knew about it." Merlin pointed out. "And I'm pretty sure it wasn't either Arthur or Gwen."

"Well you seem pretty quick to jump to conclusions yourself." Viviane said nodding towards Merlin in disgust.

"No, I know Merlin didn't do it." Arthur said decisively. "He's not smart enough to do it."

"Gee, thanks so much!" Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Wait," Gwen said, thinking, "We weren't they only people who knew about it." The others turned to her. "Well, the cook knew about it, she made the lunch. And the page too."

"And her!" Merlin added, referring to Viviane. **Merlin, one would almost thing you didn't like her or something.**

"I didn't do it!" Viviane repeated even louder. **YES VERY HELPFUL**

"Enough. Both of you." Arthur said. "We'll call the other two to my chambers and we can discuss it in there. No point making a scene about it."

"I think it's a bit late for that." Gwen said, looking around at the staring spectators.

"Don't mind it." Arthur said. "You, take these horses to the stable!" He said, calling out to a passing servant. "Merlin, go get the other two and bring them up to my chambers. We'll listen to their stories there." Merlin started to speak up, but Arthur cut him off. "All _three_ of their stories."

 **Is Viviane guilty? Will she be beheaded for treason? Will Merlin FINALLY get he's greatly needed peace of mind?**

 **Find out Next Time on The Lady Viviane: How NOT to Write an Original Character!**


	5. Episode 1: Part 5

**Are you ready for another round of CRINGY SELF INSERT FANFIC? *airhorns blare***

 **Update: I reuploaded part 3 with commentary! Apparently I forgot to save before uploading it before... my bad lol**

 **LET THE ROASTING BEGIN**

* * *

Two people sat in Arthur's chambers, four stood; three on one side of the table, three on the other. Merlin glared at Viviane. Viviane glared at Ronnie. The cook looked nervous, the queen did too **though her smile remained. She literally could do nothing else with her face**. Arthur sat there calmly. **This is... the most confusing scene set up ever. Was I trying to be dramatic? suspenseful? Not using names doesn't make things more serious. It just makes things confusing.**

"… Then we rode away from the cliff back to Camelot. And, that's what happened." Arthur finished retelling the happenings of earlier. **Do you usually give all the details to the people your interrogating before you ask them questions? Arthur, you are the worst detective.** "What do you have to say for yourself?" All three of the accused started talking at once. Arthur raised a hand and they fell silent. "Starting with you." He pointed towards the cook.

"Milord, I swear I didn't milord. I would never do something like that milord." She stammered shaking heavily. **The cooks name was actually Milord. Like gollum, she had been cursed with a weird cough due to a sickness of the mind, which lead her to make the sound throughout her speech involuntarily. Such, a pitiful creature, there was no way she was the killer.**

"It's alright, no one's angry, we're just trying to limit the possibilities. How about you start from when you first heard about it." Arthur said, smiling. The cook took a deep breath before she started.

"Well milord. I was in the kitchen wasn't I. Given little Ginny a what for wasn't I. **Poor Ginny.** Spilled flour all over the floor she did. I was telling her to give it a good scrubbing so we wouldn't have little white foots all over the castle, that's right. Then, just when I sent her off Ronnie came up and told me-"

"Immediately after you sent Ginny away?" Arthur asked questioningly. **It was a question which he asked... questioningly... you know... in case you didn't see the question mark... basically this is the equivalent of writing "Immediately after you sent Ginny away?" Arthur said.**

"Yes milord. It was right after, I'm sure. Cause I wasn't paying attention was I. And I didn't hear him comin up behind me. Scared the bloomin daylights out of me he did. " **All bad guys are notorious for sneaking around unnecessarily. He must be the bad guy!**

"And what did he tell you?" Arthur asked, chuckling slightly.

"Well, he said that milord and milady were goin on a picnic. And that I was to make a lunch for them." The cook accounted, thinking back.

"And he didn't say anything about where we where going?" Arthur double-checked.

"No sir. Just to get it ready." The cook nodded. Arthur smiled.

"Thank you, you may go back to your duties now. Thank you for your time." He said. The cook curtsied and scuttled out of the room **before the monarchs could realize the fatal flaw with her story. There _was_ no kitchen maid named Ginny!** "Now, Ronnie. What do you have to say for yourself."

"My Lord. You never told me you were going to the cliff my lord." Ronnie said calmly. "You just said you were going on a picnic. And that I was to tell the cook to make a picnic lunch." **Wow... well if it wasn't Ronnie or the cook then it must be...**

"And then there was one." Merlin said, glaring at Viviane. Arthur glanced at Merlin before continuing.

"Alright Viviane. Can you tell me what you were doing it the woods during the picnic?" Arthur asked. Ronnie, who had been leaving paused at the door and looked back curiously.

"My lord…" Viviane started "I'm afraid I cannot." She finished. Gwen let out a small gasp.

"And why can you not?" Arthur asked shifting slightly so his hand rested on his sword. **She was masturbating and this book had to be kept pg13.**

"I cannot tell you that either." Viviane admitted. **It was too soon to be breaking the 4th wall.**

"Is there anything you can tell me that will in anyway prove your innocence?" Arthur asked. Merlin tensed up with anger.

"I can." Viviane said suddenly. Everyone looked at her in surprise. She smiled. **Time to Sherlock this case.** "I can tell you two things. One: never, in your explanation of what happened did you mention the cliff." Then Viviane spun around and pointed at Ronnie. "He, however, said himself that you never told him that you were going to the cliff." There was a pause. Then Ronnie shot off like a cannon. **Smoke and the smell of gunpowder filled the room. Everyone was astounded by this technology since cannons would not be invented for another several decades. The remains of Ronnie were splattered against the wall in a goey mess. He should have aimed for a window.** Merlin and Viviane following in close pursuit. **There were now three human pancakes.** Arthur jumped up and ran around the table, banging his knee on the corner in the process. **It hurt far worse than any of the three people being launched into the wall.** Viviane and Merlin breathed heavily as they raced through the winding hallways after the page. Then halted suddenly as they came to a fork. **It was just lying on the ground, prongs pointing towards the ceiling.**

 **"This is a safety hazard!" Merlin said picking up the fork and tucking it into his belt. Then they noticed that the hallway split into two separate paths.**

"Which way did he go?" Merlin asked, breathed heavily.

"Split up!" Viviane shouted then took of down the left passage as Merlin went down the right. **Then took of down the left... that's a logical group of words.**

Ronnie panted like a dog as he dashed through the halls, knocking people over in the process. **It was the full moon and he was turning into a werewolf.** He looked behind him. There were no pursuers in sight. He smiled **through canine fangs**. Just a little farther and he was safe. Suddenly that girl from before dashed out in front of him. He skidded to a stop, looking around frantically. **Werewolves are apparently blind to things directly in front of them.**

"Dead end." Viviane smiled cockily. Ronnie, panicking, grabbed the candle stand next to him and swung it at Viviane. She jumped back, but not quick enough to completely avoid the heavy object. She gritted her teeth and tried to disarm the man. But he swung the rod again hitting Viviane full in the chest. The wind rushed out of her lungs and she crumpled to the ground gasping painfully. Ronnie brought the rod down once again before rushing off. **Murder.**

Merlin swung around the corner and rushed to Viviane's side. **Even though he was going in the literal opposite direction.** Her breath was coming in ragged gasps and she was bleeding heavily from the blow to her head. Merlin looked up at the escaping man then back at Viviane. He was getting away! But… **He was** **a good guy so he had to put saving the life of this person he has hated and disliked literally since he met her, before capturing the spy who tried to assassinate the king.**

"I'll get him!" Arthur shouted to Merlin as he hurtled past, charging down the hall at full speed. **Deus ex Machina!** Merlin nodded, though Arthur couldn't see it, and picked Viviane up in his arms. He only spent a second to notice how light she was before he headed quickly to Gaius's chambers. **Since this was like... the second time they had physical contact, they were basically engaged already.**

Gaius was there when Merlin burst into the room. Viviane was laid on the bed and Gaius immediately started to look at the head wound **of the author who wrote this. Clearly she had one**. Viviane tried to open her eyes, but she only managed for a second before they flickered shut again. **She had been turned into one of those baby dolls who's eyes only open when you sit them up.**

"Gaius" she rasped. **"I can't see!"**

"Shhh" Gaius quieted "Don't strain yourself."

"Gaius" she repeated sitting up ever so slightly. She whispered something in his ear. Merlin strained to hear, but couldn't make it out. Gaius straightened up and looked at Merlin for a second thinking.

"Merlin, you should go check and make sure Arthur is alright." Gaius said finally. **#goboy #bewithurtruelove**

"Arthur can take care of himself." Merlin dismissed. **#imengaged #muststaytrue**

"Merlin!" Gaius said loudly. **#BOYUANDARTHURWEREMADEFOREACHOTHER** Merlin paused for a moment and looked from Gaius to the barely conscious Viviane.

"Fine." He said finally and headed out the door at a trot. **#sorrybby #arthurimcoming** He found Arthur at the servant's entrance; Ronnie was there as well with his hands bound behind him.

"Take him to the dungeon." Arthur told to guards nearby. They saluted and lead the captive man away. **They had been there the whole time and were lazy so refused to actually help unless directly ordered by their supervisor (just like some of my coworkers funny enough)**

"We'll question him later to find out who was behind this." Arthur said turning to Merlin. "How's Viviane?" Arthur asked, noting the worried expression on his servants face.

"I don't know." Merlin admitted. "Gaius sent me to check on you." **#heshipsit** Arthur patted Merlin on the back. **#idotoomerlin #letsgogetfreaky** "It's just, I accused her so strongly and now she's hurt and-" tears glimmered on the edge of his eyes, but Merlin pushed them away, smashing his hand it his face. **The violent facepalm was not an unusual reaction for canon characters after being written into stupid romances with various OCs.**

"Alright, alright." Arthur said, laughing slightly **#wecanbonelater** "No need to get emotional about it. Gaius is an amazing physician. He'll fix her up." Arthur laughed again as Merlin finished wiping his tears. "Go up and tell Gaius that everything's good down here. Alright?" Merlin nodded and headed back. But when he walked into the room it was empty. He ran to the window just in time to see Gaius and Viviane take off on horseback out of the courtyard and through the town. **They had decided to elope. Merlin felt a brief moment of conflict over the age gap between the two characters but quickly got over it as he realized he could now be with his true love.**

 **NEW**.oOo. **SCENE**

It was night when they returned. **They being the nightmares.** Merlin was asleep at the table, were he had been waiting for them to come back. **Often he had been plauged by these nightmares. Random OCs showing up, poorly planned plots to kill the king, unnecessary alliteration. They ahunted him nightly.** Gaius sighed. **The poor boy had been through too many.**

"That boy is going to catch a cold like that." He shook his head disapprovingly. **He cared for Merlin as the son he'd never had. To be plauged by such nightmare pained Gaius almost as much as it did Merlin. Suddenly, a shadowy OC like figure appeared behind Merlin.**

Viviane, in perfect health, smiled and put a blanket over his shoulders. **Some nightmares... were real.**

"Goodnight Gaius." Viviane said, climbing the ladder.

 **Gaius watched the pointlessly mysterious woman ascend the later. A shiver ran up his spine and a lump formed in his throat.** "Goodnight."

 **END OF EPISODE 1!**

 **Stay tuned for the new, exciting, pointlessly dramatic, plot contrived narration, and pointless dialogue of EPISODE 2 of "Lady Viviane: How NOT to Write an Original Character"!**


	6. Episode 2: Part 1

**Welcome Ghouls and Ghasts to Episode 2 of THE LADY VIVIANE: How NOT to Write an OC**

 **Thanks for all the positive feedback! I really do appreciate it XD Y'all are the best. Now who's ready for some ROASTING**

* * *

Episode 2 **Because who doesn't love literature imitating tv shows?**

"What did you do?" Merlin asked for what seemed to be the millionth time.

"And I told you that I can't tell you." Gaius replied for the seemingly millionth time.

"Why not?" Merlin asked.

"I'm not at liberty to say." Gaius said understanding the boy's frustration. "If you want to know ask Viviane about it." **We need more excuses for you two to interact anyway.**

"I've tried! She won't tell me anything!" Merlin fumed. "Speaking of the devil." He mumbled as Viviane walked in haughtily. **She was, as we've seen from the end of episode 1, the actual devil.**

"I don't know why you except me to tell you. You won't tell me." Viviane said simply.

"What am I supposed to tell you?" Merlin asked in frustration.

"You tell me." Viviane smiled. **Wow. How witty of her.**

"See what I mean?" Merlin said, turning to Gaius for support. Gaius just shrugged and went back to chopping an oddly shaped root. **It was a mandrake root, some oddly young children in black robes and ties had sold it to him in exchange for some odd herbs.** "Can you answer anything I ask?" Merlin turned back to Viviane.

"Depends on what it is." Viviane smiled.

"When Arthur explained the situation, he had mentioned the cliff." Merlin pointed out. "So why did you say that he hadn't?" Viviane smiled, finally able to explain her bit of brilliance.

"I knew I wasn't guilty, and it was obvious the cook wasn't." She began. Merlin nodded. "Which means that he must have been the one who did it."

"But why did he react that way when Arthur had, in fact, mentioned it." Merlin asked still confused.

"Obviously, if you're being accused of something that you did, you aren't going to be thinking very straight. He was too worried about making sure he didn't mess up that he wasn't really paying attention to what Arthur was saying in the first place." Viviane pointed out. "If I accused him of making a very reasonable slip, of course he's going to believe me! And so, with evidence against him, he immediately tried to escape, permanently sealing his fate." Merlin sat there thinking through what she had said. **I'm not sure if this would actually work. But it makes her look smart, and it finished the plotline. So sure. Lets go with it.**

"So…" He began. "You really had no evidence against him when you accused him?"

"No. I didn't. And neither did you." Viviane reminded him. Merlin shifted uncomfortably. Viviane grabbed a bottle of the shelf and picked up the laundry she had left by the door. "I'll be heading out now. And Merlin?" She added, poking her head back in the room. Merlin looked up, surprised. "Thanks for helping me back there." She smiled and disappeared. Merlin stared after her for a bit then smacked his head with the palms of his hands. **He facepalmed again, trying once more to fight the impending cringe ship between himself and this mysterious OC.** Gaius looked up in surprise.

"Are you alright?" He asked looking at Merlin with concern.

"I don't know." Merlin **(lied)** sighed. "I better go. Arthur wants me to sweep the fire place today."

"Well, have fun with that." Gaius chuckled. **ah humor.**

.oOo.

The sun shone down brightly in the courtyard. Arthur stood on the steps waiting to greet Lord Greenvale upon his arrival. **You know, that throwaway name from last episode? I know you must have been burning with curiosity to find out who this Greenvale chap might be!** Gwen stood to his right **smiling** ; Merlin to his left a couple steps up. An arrangement of knights that were available stood to either side in armor. Seven fine horses trotted through the gates and halted in front of the stairs. The riders dismounted. **Cannon fodder.** Lord Greenvale walked up to Arthur and clasped his hand warmly.

"Arthur!" He said smiling "It's good to see you again! Heavens you're tall."

"Yes Drew, it really has been too long." Arthur laughed. **Drew? Who is Drew?** Gwen and Merlin exchanged glances. "It's a shame that it is only trouble that will bring you out to visit." Drew's face fell.

"They are grave tidings indeed." He said tone loosing all trace of humor. But, it will wait until introductions.

"Who's he?" Merlin jumped and looked down at Viviane who appeared at his side suddenly. **Though I do believe I specified that they were the same height before. Which implies that Viviane has shrunk over time. Maybe she's older than previously guessed. GaiusxViviane might not be so dead after all!**

"One of the noblemen who lives on the edge of Camelot's lands." Merlin said quietly as he watched Greenvale introduce himself to Gwen. Gwen smiled politely as Greenvale kissed her hand. **She might have been grimacing, it was impossible to tell. Goshdarn surgery.**

"Oh, and allow me to introduce to you my son, Tristan." Greenvale motioned to his son. The boy was tough looking even though he was younger than Merlin by a couple years. **Ah yes. A rival.**

"Your majesty." Tristan said, bowing.

"A pleasure Tristan." Arthur said pleasantly. "Now, shall we get down to business?" He asked, motioning for the guests to make their way into the castle.

 **What action! What excitement! Will they get down to Buisness? WILL THEY DEFEAT THE HUNS?**

 **Find out next time on The Lady Viviane: How NOT to Write an OC!**


	7. Episode 2: Part 2

**Time for everyone's favorite Fanficion Site Gameshow! ROAST THAT FANFIC! *cue airhorns and lebouf memes***

* * *

The air in the throne room was heavy as Greenvale **aka Drew** finished his account of the trouble he was having. **Wow what a sentence to start the show with.**

"Morgana made her warning clear enough. We sent the servants home until the whole deal was sorted out with. And the seven remaining made our way here." Greenvale summed up. "In three days, Morgana will burn our home to the ground with everything inside it, or take it for herself as to gain access to the border easily." There was silence as he sat down in his seat. **So... I think... that this plan... is arbitrary and stupid. Access to the border? What does that even mean? Is it patroled everywhere expect for this one house? That seems like a poor defense plan.**

"There must be something we can do." Arthur began thinking hard.

"My lord." Tristan spoke up. "I was thinking…" **A dangerous hobby.**

"Yes?" Arthur asked expectantly.

"If you and some of your knights traveled there before she arrived, we could take her with the element of surprise, she won't expect you and your men to be waiting for her." Tristan schemed. **That's a stupid plan.** Merlin shook his head.

"That won't work. Morgana is a powerful sorceress, she'll see us coming from miles away." Merlin pointed out. Tristan's face fell **to the floor in a messy gloppy pile**. **Arther motioned for Merlin to quickly grab a broom and sweep it under the rug.**

"Please ignore my servant." Arthur apologized. "He often speaks _out of turn_." Merlin shut his mouth angrily. "I think your plan is a good one. Gawain, Leon, Perceval, **Also known as Tweedle Dee, Tweedle Dumb, and Tweedle Dumber** you will accompany me to the manor." The said knights nodded in understanding. "Unfortunately, Mordred isn't here to accompany us currently." **And this is relevant... why?  
**

"My lord," Greenvale interjected. "Please allow my son to travel with you. He knows the quickest route to the manor and is nimble with a sword. He could prove very valuable." Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Thank you Drew." Arthur said, "I'm sure he will prove quite useful." **Drew decided to stay behind. His name was not one shared by the knights of the round table and as such he was more susceptible to being killed off. The rest of the cast- I MEAN KNIGHTS *cough* agreed and left him behind.  
**

.oOo.

"I don't like it." Merlin said.

"Thank you Merlin for you helpful comments." Arthur said sarcastically. **Ya know, just in case you thought Merlin was being sincere.**

"I'm just saying that I think it's a trap." Merlin said like it was obvious. **It was obvious. Arthur was being stupid.**

"You think everything's a trap." Arthur groaned. **Well it usually is.**

"And I'm usually right!" Merlin pointed out. **The author smacked him in the back of the head for repeating her.**

"I agree with Merlin." Gwen said, a worried look on her face. Arthur threw his arms up in annoyance. **Gwen caught them before they hit the ground and handed them back to Arthur, smiling in annoyance.** "If Morgana's involved you can never be too careful!" Gwen said defensively.

"Well what would you have me do? Abandon them?" Arthur asked. Neither responded to that.

"My lord, you must understand their concerns." Viviane said, "Perhaps milady would feel better if I went as well to look after them?" Viviane suggested.

"What? No! No, no, no, no, no." Merlin said immediately.

"Why not?" Viviane asked turning to Merlin exasperatedly. **Because you've shown no combat ability whatsoever and there would be no reason for you to go?**

"Why?" Merlin asked in surprise. "Because you're always getting hurt! All the time!" He said pointedly. **That too.**

"I am not!" Viviane argued.

"No, for once, Merlin has a good point." Arthur interrupted. "This is far too dangerous for you."

"I can handle myself." Viviane said defensively.

"No you can't!" Merlin scoffed.

"Milady?" Viviane turned to Gwen, looking for help.

"Well, I would feel a little better about it if she went." Gwen said, looking at Arthur apologetically. **They shared a look. A look only two people who ship something so hard they would literally risk life and limb to make sure it comes true. Arthur started catching on.**

"Why are we even discussing this?" Merlin asked incredulously.

"If it really would make you feel better…" Arthur said hesitantly. **Gwen nodded. He understood.**

"What? No!" Merlin complained. Viviane squealed in delight.

"Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She hugged Gwen tightly then skipped off to go tell Gaius. **It turned out to be a longer conversation than anticipated, with many tears and tender kisses.**

"Why did you just agree to that?" Merlin asked in honest disbelief. Gwen smiled. **As was inevitable. The surgery was indeed a sacrifice some days.**

"It's so sweet that you're worried about her Merlin, but she can take care of herself." Gwen said giving Merlin an 'I understand you'.

"No! You don't understand! Agh!" Merlin said giving up as Gwen and Arthur walked away **to go share fanart of their favorite ship**.

.oOo.

Merlin watched in annoyance as Viviane tried and failed repeatedly to mount her horse. **Which is odd, cause at the end of last episode she was swinging from horses midgallop like freakin Legolas.**

"I mean, you can't even mount your horse properly!" he continued to rant. "We're about to confront Morgana, someone who has tried repeatedly to kill us on several occasions, and you can't even mount your horse! **Just think of the narrative inconsistencies!** "

"Oh shove off it!" Viviane grunted, trying to pull herself into her saddle. She let out a sudden yelp of surprise as her back foot was lifted into the air. She looked down to see Tristan using his hands to give her a boost up. Viviane easily swung her foot over the saddle and sat down. "Thank you." She said, blushing slightly.

"Anything for a lady in distress." He grinned charmingly, winking. Merlin rolled his eyes. Tristan bowed slightly and made his way to his own horse. **Wow, he actually helped her instead of complaining and mocking while the other struggles. I think I actually ship Viviane and Tristan now. More than Vivlin at any rate.**

"Lays it on a bit thick, doesn't he." Merlin said sourly. **Ah yes, nothing like a jealousy subplot to make characters realize their true feelings.**

"I think it was quite nice of him." Viviane said defensively.

"You can't be serious." Merlin asked.

"What?"

"He called you a lady in distress! I didn't think girls would actually fall for that." Merlin said, laughing.

"Girls don't like that, what they do like, is being treated kindly." Viviane said pointedly. "You should try it sometime when your not busy being annoyed with everything." She smiled then trotted off to join the others. Merlin rolled his eyes in disgust before following. **Wow that actually ended on... a good point? At least my small middle school self was able to realize that Merlin was treating Viviane like dirt. Good for you Middle school self!**

 **WHAT LIES IN STORE FOR OUR CHARACTERS NEXT? WILL THEY FACE MORGANA? WILL MERLIN REALIZE HIS FEELINGS? WILL TRIVIANE BECOME A CANON SHIP? AND HOW WILL GIAUS REACT?**

 **Tune in next time on The Lady Viviane: How NOT to Write and Original Character!**


	8. Episode 2: Part 3

**Annnnndddd we're back! The shambling author has found her way back to one of her decrepit forgotten projects to drop some content and disappear again for months on end... (sorry about that :l)**

 **ANYWAY Here we go! Buckle up kids and hold on to your surgically made smiles, we're in for a wild ride.**

* * *

Rain poured down in heavy sheets, soaking the miserable group thoroughly, just in case they weren't wet enough already. **Careful younger self, your sarcasm is showing through.**

"Sire!" Leon called through the storm "We need to find shelter!"

"And how do you suggest about doing that?" Arthur shouted back. "I can't even see the front of my own horse!" **Wait... when did Arthur decide to go on this mission? Did they mention that last chapter? Did I miss it?**

"Then how are you seeing the trail?" Merlin asked from the rear.

"I'm not!"

"Oh."

 **Comedy.**

"Sire, we must try and find some sort of protection, we'll all get a cold if we stay out much longer!" Leon called again. Gawain sneezed from behind him. **Comedy.** "It might be too late already!"

"I'll go find shelter!" Viviane volunteered and galloped past them quickly.

"Wait!" Arthur called, but she was already lost to the sheets of rain. Merlin spent the next hour trying to peer through the water for any sign of the headstrong girl. **After an hour, they were convinced they were thoroughly rid of her and immediately swerved 180 degrees and started heading back to Camelot. They had finally rid themselves of the horrors of a Mary Sue.**

"I'm worried about her." Tristan said from next to him. Merlin gritted his teeth. **The idiot was still oblivious that this had all been a ruse to get rid of the girl in the first place.**

"She'll be fine." Merlin said, turning away from the wind to speak.

"I hope so." Tristan said doubtfully.

"There's a cave this way!" a voice called from the rain. **As they were accustomed to do with disembodied voices,** The soaked group followed the voice till they made their way to a cave. It was small, but big enough for them and their horses, but most importantly, dry. **See this? This sentence right here? dafuq is this sentence? Its like two half thoughts that middleschool me dug up from the graveyard of my brain, stitched them together, strapped them to the table in the middle of a thunderstorm and started shouting "Its Alive! ITS ALIVEEEEEE!"... so the metaphor was a bit excessive, but you get the idea.**

"All of you try to get dry." Viviane instructed from the cave opening, **scaring everyone with her sudden appearance.** "I'm going to try and find some dry wood for a fire." **They all stared at her in horror. They would never be rid of her.**

"Viviane, you need to dry off too, you'll get a cold." Tristan said worriedly. Viviane just shook her head and head out into the woods. Everyone else settled down and tried to find a comfortable place to dry off **as they wondered what had happened to the disembodied voice**. A few minutes later, Viviane returned with some unusually dry wood and the fire got started. **Oooh magical water powers. Either that or she can sprout an umbrella out of her head... I like that theory better, lets go with that.** Night fell outside as the group sat around the fire.

"Let's hope the rain stops before morning." Arthur said, gazing out at the downpour. "We've lost too much time already. **Ah yes, the deadline that will be completely convenient for how long the plot needs it to be.** In the meantime, we should try and get some sleep." People slowly started pulling out soaked blankets and bedrolls grumbling about the dampness. Then, one by one, they drifted to sleep **where they dreamed wistfully of the world of canon where they were not plagued by Mary Sues and had to deal with a lot fewer contrived plot lines**.

 **Okay, so like, the narrative of this scene definitely progresses the story, but it doesn't functionally do anything for the characters. They don't change at all. This scene does nothing new for the story in any purposeful way. It could be cut out so completely and it would be fine. That being said:**

 **Scene**.oOo. **...Wait for it...CHANGE!  
**

Faint dripping could be heard in the trees outside when Merlin woke up. Everyone else was already packing up and getting ready to continue traveling.

"Your finally awake." Arthur exclaimed sarcastically.

"Is it still raining?" Merlin mumbled tiredly. **Merlin got too lazy to open his eyes.**

"No. It stopped during the night." Viviane reported, sounding somewhat disappointed. **She decided to enable Merlin's laziness.**

"Then we should waste no time." Tristan said leaping up into his saddle and clopping out of the cave. **Prick.** Merlin quickly tied up his blanket and climbed into his saddle. The others were already heading out to find the trail again. Merlin looked back to see Viviane once again desperately trying to get into her saddle. Merlin laughed and trotted over. **He comes to mock her again.**

"Come on." He smiled helping to pull Viviane into her saddle. **:O wat? Did- Did Merlin just learn to be a good person? Why? Why would he do that? No all jokes aside, he has suddenly started treating her 100% differently and I have no idea why. What caused this to happen? Is this just bad writing? This has to just be bad writing.** Once she got herself balanced, she sat very straight.

"I would have gotten it eventually." She said stiffly. **She had turned into a board.**

"Okay." Merlin shrugged steering his horse out of the cave and into the gentle sun. Viviane clicked her tongue and her horse passed by Merlin's quickly. He just managed to **hear** a quick "Thanks" as she passed. He smiled and caught up with the others. **Whyyyyy is he smiling at her now? Did she cast some magic spell? Did she enslave him? Was there some unexpected unexplained time jump? Did something scandalous happen in the cave while they were 'drying off'? WHAT HAPPENED? TELL ME YOUR SECRETS**

It wasn't till the sun began to set that Tristan announced they were nearing the manor.

"I just pray Morgana isn't there already." He said under his breath. **Gee I wonder who's going to be here already?** By the time they caught sight of the building through the trees, darkness had truly fallen, they could only catch the smallest glimpses of sunlight and the stars where appearing above them. **Never enter the haunted house at night noobs.** They tied up their horses a decent bit away, traversing the rest on foot in case Morgana was already there. But all was silent.

"I don't think she's arrived yet." Leon said, looking around warily. **Knock on wood.**

"Maybe…" Merlin said also glancing around. **They didn't knock on wood.** Something wasn't right about this; he could feel it. They reached the front door safely, without sign of any other life in the area. _Any_ other life. **The plants themselves had mysteriously disappeared.** Tristan cautiously opened the front door and stood back. There was no movement. No sound, save the breathing of the small group. They slowly entered the house, Tristan in front and Percival bringing up the rear. The air inside the house was thick and musty. A wet stench arose from the floorboards, which creaked loudly under the companions' weight. Viviane shivered involuntarily. **In retrospect, it would be weirder if she HAD volunteered to shiver.** The building creaked with age, and it did not seem that it had only been abandoned recently. **Weird.** Arthur pushed through the door that led to the walled in garden. Stone pillars rose from the tiled floor, connecting arches that held up no roof. Few plants grew here, save a few vines that covered the walls and pillars. The stars twinkled down on them as they passed into the center of the enclosure. **Basically pick any Merlin set. They're mostly the same.** The door behind them swung closed. They spun around startled. **Admiral Akbar phased into existence to shout some overused joke that rhymes with "Its a nap!" But just as he opened his mouth, the author shot him with a laser blaster and he disappeared into the meme-nether.**

"Hello dear brother." Morgana smiled. "I've been expecting you." Men appeared from the shadows of the garden. **Oh know! Her goon army!** Merlin quickly counted the men surrounding them. They were outnumbered six to one. **Quick math Merlin. Good job.** Suddenly, swords flew everywhere as both sides leapt at each other. Merlin ducked into one of the eaves **?** , desperately trying to locate Arthur. Merlin's eyes flashed gold for an instant as he deflected a swing aimed at Arthur's back. Arthur turned around seconds later and knocked the man to the floor. Leon slammed into a wall and slid to the floor. Merlin rushed over to see if he was all right. The knight had taken a bad hit to the head. Merlin jumped up and looked around for something to stop the bleeding. He noticed that the last of the brigand had collapsed to the ground. **(I totally skimmed that whole paragraph)**

"Give up Morgana." Arthur said, turning to the sorceress. "You're outnumbered." **Wait they won? With those odds? Wait of course they won. They're protagonists. If you gave them each 300 goons to fight THEN I might be worried. But with the plot armor they have on? 6-1 is nothing.**

"And you think that will be enough?" she laughed. Her eyes glowed with a golden light briefly, knocking them all back. Merlin saw her approaching haughtily before everything went black. **Oh no! They've all been defeated! Even tho Merlin in the show has shown resistance to this several several times now.** "I've waited so long for this." Morgana said to herself.

"And you'll have to wait a bit longer witch." **I see what what you did there middle school self.** A frail girl stepped out from the shadows and stood between Morgana and the fallen knights. Morgana laughed.

"And who's going to stop me? You?" She chided. The girl just smiled.

"I don't think we've been formerly introduced, _Morgana Pendragon_." The girl said edgily. **All hail Edgelord McEdgy, Master of the Edge.**

"You know my name? Am I supposed to be impressed?" Morgana chuckled. **Yes?**

"Well, since I know your name…" the girl began. "Won't you ask me mine?"

"Why should it matter? You're all going to die anyway." Morgana said bitterly.

"Still won't ask huh?" The girl sighed. "Let's try this again. Will you ask me who I am? Morgan le Fay." Morgana's jaw tightened as she stared at the girl. **Idek what's going on right now.**

"How do you know that?" The sorceress asked angrily.

"Why would I tell you? I'm just going to die anyway." The girl smiled. **Viviane's kinda douche-y.**

"Who are you?" Morgana asked, staring the girl in fear.

"My name is Viviane." The girl stated. "You will come to fear me." Morgana furrowed her brow. **Looks like she already does Vi.**

"Enough of this! I will not succumb to your mind games! Die!" Morgana's eyes flashed, sending the girl flying. But Viviane halted half way to the wall. She looked at Morgana, her eyes a strange shade of blue for an instant before the faded once again to brown. **Whaaaaaaaatttt? Her eyes aren't gold? What does that mean? What is she? oMGGG!** Morgana gasped in surprise. Viviane charged forward swiftly and slammed the Sorceress into a pillar. The frail girl pinned Morgana against the wall and leaned in close. Her voice spoke softly, just loud enough for Morgana to hear every word. Viviane stepped back, smiling widely. Morgana slid to the ground shaking.

"You know my name." Viviane smiled. "Take my advice Le Fay. Run." Morgana's eyes grew wider and she stumbled to her feet half running, half falling, she made her way out the door and into the night. Unknown to the frightened sorceress, back in the garden Viviane had collapsed to the ground, gasping heavily before slipping into darkness. **All Hail Edgelord McEdge, Master of the Edge and the Poker Face!**

 **WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? ARE ARTHUR AND MERLIN DEAD? IS VIVIANE DEAD? IS GAIUS DEAD? WHY DOES SHE HAVE BLUE EYES? WHAT DID SHE SAY TO MORGANA? _AND WHY IS THIS PLOTLINE SO MUCH SHORTER THAN THE LAST ONE?_**

 **Find out None of this and more on** ** **The Lady Viviane: How NOT to Write and Original Character!****


	9. Episode 2: Part 4 (Final Chapter)

**guess who's back *music plays in the background* back again.**

 **What up everyone! Who's ready for another round of THE LADY VIVIANE: How NOT to Write an Original Character! Let's get right to it, shall we?**

* * *

Merlin's head throbbed when he woke up. He was lying in bed. A bed, not his bed. **Kinky** He sat up looking around at his surroundings. Gaius was sitting at the table in the room, grinding together some manner of plant. In the bed across the room, Viviane lay sleeping peacefully. Gaius looked up.

"Ah! You've finally awakened." Gaius smiled. "Arthur will be glad to hear it."

"Where are we?" Merlin asked head groggy and mouth parched. "What happened?" **Honestly, I'd like to know too. Its been a few months since I read the last chapter and since I am too lazy to go back and read it again, I am totally clueless. Nice to be reading something that leaves such an impression, don't you think?**

"We are in one of the bedrooms in Greenvale's manor." Gaius said looking around at the small room. "After your little group left, Greenvale agreed that if you were in trouble, it would be wise to follow in case his aid was needed. I came because I was almost certain you were going to get hurt." The aging man explained. "It appears I was right." He said, raising an eyebrow. **Convenient. No, but seriously, why the heck is Gaius here? That's some lazy writing my friends. The laziest of lazy.  
**

"But, what happened?" Merlin asked again, still confused.

"I'm not quite sure." Gaius admitted, just as puzzled as the boy was. "When we arrived, we found all of you unconscious in the garden. Morgana was nowhere to be found." **Yeah, having EVERYONE faint is a bit much. Like... was it really necessary? No. Was there any sort of reason for it? Not really. If I wanted so desperately for Viviane to be injured by the end there are better ways to do that. 1) have her and Morgana actually duke it out? That pity party from last chapter was weird and boring. 2) Give her actual wounds instead of 'fainting daintily' she ain't a flower she's a human and human's can get hurt. 3) why does she need to be injured? Its stupid is what it is.  
**

"But, we were at her mercy… why would she leave?" Merlin wondered. "Is everyone else okay? Did Morgana do anything to any of them?"

"Everyone is fine." Gaius assured him. "Actually, for awhile I thought she might have done something to you." Gaius's gaze fell on Viviane. Merlin followed his gaze. **The gaze ran around the room in circles for a bit until Merlin got tired and sat back down.  
**

"Is she alright?" Merlin asked, concerned.

"Yes, she's been drifting in and out for awhile now." Gaius sighed.

"What's wrong though? Is she injured?" Merlin asked moving the hair out of her face absentmindedly.

"No…" Gaius said hesitantly. "It appears to be severe dehydration." Merlin looked at Gaius in confusion. "She'll be all right. Just weak for awhile, a little under the weather." He said pouring his finely ground plant into a kettle. **Heck was this supposed to be some vauge hint to whatever supernatural thing is going on with her? Severe dehydration?... I'm not sure they even knew the word dehydration back then. It sounds out of place in any case.  
**

"Is that medicine for her?" Merlin asked, nodding towards the concoction.

"It's tea, Merlin." Gaius said, as if it were obvious.

"Medical tea?"

"Just plain, normal, tea." Gaius said shaking his head.

"You know how to make that?" Merlin asked in surprise. Gaius rolled his eyes. **Comedy Folks. Its classic.  
**

 **CHANGEEEEEEE**.oOo. **Scene**

Viviane breathed in the cool forest air. It was refreshing after so long spent cooped up in that room with Tristan bothering her every chance he got. **Just to hint that she is a viable option to other guys besides Merlin and Gaius. No but actually, this is an important element to have in developing a romance, but you have to do it right. If there's only one person for each of them in the relationship that they just automatically fall in love with, it doesn't make sense. At the very least have a reason why no one is interested, and if you're going to do that you have to make it a good one. Basically, when characters exist in a space other characters are going to view them based from their point of view. It feels super fake when none of the knights have any feelings for someone because the author is saving that character for a pairing later down the line. This also isn't to say that every character should be falling head over heels for the protagonist and or love interest. That also gets predictable and unrealistic. However adding the element of other options can be a key to adding layers of realism to your story. It just takes a lot of subtly and fine tuning, which is hard to do. Still trying to figure it out myself.** A gust of wind blew through the trees. Viviane shivered and pulled her shawl closer around her thin shoulders.

"Is it alright for you to be out here like this?" Merlin's voice called to her. Viviane turned to see the boy walking up to her from the manor. She waited until he was standing next to her before speaking.

"I'd rather be here than in there any day." Viviane smiled. "I can't wait till we get back to Camelot. I hadn't realized it till now, but I've really grown fond of that place."

"I know how you feel." Merlin sighed. "It took me awhile, but now, I can't think of anywhere but Camelot as my home." The two stared out at the scenery for awhile in silence. **This is... the first time they've been cordial with each other this entire series... why? ... what brought about this change? This seems so bizarre...  
**

"It's nice." Viviane mused.

"What is?" Merlin asked.

"Talking… like this." Viviane said calmly. "It just seems so peaceful. Like I could talk till the end of time. Just the two of us." Merlin looked at her.

"Hey," he began; she looked up at him expectantly. "Do you know why Morgana left?" He asked. "I mean, she had won… hadn't she."

"Hmm…" Viviane thought for a moment. "You know, I don't really feel like explaining that right now." She smiled. **thE sMiLEing... oh god no its back**

"Wait, does that mean you know?" Merlin asked startled.

"I'm hungry. Are you? I'm going to go ask Gaius for some food." She turned and walked gracefully back to the manor.

"Do you know?" Merlin repeated and Viviane got farther away. "Can you at least give me some sort of answer?" He asked desperately. She just waved at him, not looking back. Merlin sighed. She was one strange girl. **And by strange girl, I mean she was secretly a water nymph the whole time with magical powers that made water heal her and metal burn her skin and zap away her energy. She was either the person in mythology that trapped Merlin in a tree, or the Lady of the Lake, I don't remember which one I had her be (maybe both). What a big reveal! OMg sO exCITinG aren't you glad you read all of that bad fiction just to find out such a trivial thing as who Viviane was? So exciting! WOwwwww!  
**

 **The End**

* * *

 **No seriously, that's all I wrote for this story. Two episodes. Two really lame episodes. And to part with, I'll leave you all with some final diagnosis of this stories problem:**

 **Essentially, I was too caught up in Viviane's secrets. I was too proud with how neatly(it wasn't that neat) I had tied her into the mythology as a canonical character, and as such I missed out on the key ingredient of what makes a story good. Its gotta be entertaining. People get sick of a character hinting vaguely at things but never revealing anything and watching Merlin get upset over and over and over and over again. The story has no way to progress until Viviane decides that she wants it to. Which is boring.**

 **You'd think I'd be able to present that mystery better since the show literally revolves around the main character have a secret that he can never let others know about. With such a prime example, its amazing how I messed this up so badly. So I compiled a list of questions past me should have asked while writing this story:**

1) Why is she keeping her identity a secret? (There doesn't seem to be any clear reason and for the audience to be engaged they should at least have a hint of why she's keeping the secret even if they don't know what the secret is yet)

2) Why is she sticking around the castle in the first place? What does she want? (This story suffers from major lack of character desires. Its like watching tadpoles swim around a puddle waiting for death. Without any clear desires, especially from the main characters, there's nothing driving the plot or the story arcs. Its just a bland stand still of meaningless chores and forced plot hooks)

3) What is the dynamic between Her and Merlin to start with, where do I want it to end up, and how do I get there naturally? (As you can see, there are a few moments of drastic shifts in the relationship between the two protagonists. These come about unexpectedly and leave everyone confused and discombobulated, from the author to the readers to the freakin characters themselves. There should be direct causes for these relationship changes, that is what makes changing characters so interesting. If their emotions and actions aren't following a logical cause and effect pattern, then it becomes impossible for the reader to track what's going on or how the characters go to the place they are.)

4) Was I subconsciously shipping a teenager with an 80 yearold during my preteen years? (No seriously tho, Vivius is way more evident in this story than it has any right to be and its making me uncomfortable. I am now a lot more concerned with my current thing for white haired anime boys. I need to go rethink my life...)

 **And that's all I got friends! Thanks for reading, I really didn't think this was going to get any traffic whatsoever XD If you have any further questions about this story or any of my others, don't hesitate to ask. I can also give very unprofessional feedback on other concepts but after reading this I wouldn't recommend it lol**

 **Separate Note: I was recently asked to resume working on my Hobbit fanfic: The 51 Dwarrowdams of Erebor which I started back in 2014 and haven't updated since *looks it up* Feb 11 2016! yikes... So I'm going to review what I've written and look through my old notes and see if there's anything there I can string together to keep writing, or at the very least write some sort of ending so I don't have to leave it sitting there as a sad unfinished mess. **

**If you wanna take a peek and give me some feedback about anything you'd like to see happen, I am more than open to suggestions! Its been a long time since I've written any of this stuff and my skills are rusty as I'll get at!**

 **Thanks again for all the support I've received for my writing and the great community here on that made me feel comfortable enough to put out a work as cringey as this and feel able to invite critique like I have with this story! You guys are fantastic and I hope to hear from you soon! ^-^**


End file.
